


[podfic] Only suckers fall in love with perfect strangers

by Annapods



Series: C4Pods [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Sadism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Destruction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Joseph laughs that sexy laugh and Robert can’t tell if it’s making him nauseous or turning him on. It feels good. It feels so good. And it hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts.Oh god, Robert thinks, closing his eyes. Oh god. What a relief.Written byDjsoliloquy.





	[podfic] Only suckers fall in love with perfect strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only suckers fall in love with perfect strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644104) by [djsoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/osfilwps) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o4ndussxc26fpe6/%5BDDADDS%5D%20Only%20suckers%20fall%20in%20love%20with%20perfect%20strangers.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o4ndussxc26fpe6/%5BDDADDS%5D%20Only%20suckers%20fall%20in%20love%20with%20perfect%20strangers.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “Unfamiliar genre” square of this game of Connect 4 (podfic edition) Rose and I are playing.

Thanks to Djsoliloquy for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
